Hermione Granger's Cousin: Year Three
by LoveIsEnchanting
Summary: See inside for the summary . . .
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and never will. Even though I would gladly take Harry out of J.K Rowling's talented hands! But I do own Clarissa Granger and any other characters I make up.

**Summary: **Clarissa Granger is the American cousin of Hermione Granger and she's a witch. She went to Salem Witches' Institute instead of Hogwarts because her parents didn't want to go to magic school so far away. After getting expelled from Salem, Clarissa's parents send her to live with Hermione because and her parents. Clarissa goes into her third year at Hogwarts and she gets into the adventure of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Will the events of the book change with Clarissa in the picture? And what will happen when she falls in love with Harry Potter, one of her cousin's best friends?

**Warnings: **Language, heavy kissing, tiny bit of Ron bashing bashing, and loads of Ginny bashing

**Couples: **Harry Potter/OC (this couple gets together earlier but not that early so if you don't like stories like that then don't read it) and Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (this couple will happen much later)

**Author's Note: **I was reading this Harry Potter with this kind of plot except the girl was Hermione's friend instead of her cousin and I wanted to do my own. It follows the third book with a new character added in. Clarissa is Hermione's second cousin just to let you know so she doesn't look like Hermione's side of the family. If I could chose who she would be portrayed by it would be, Ava Sambora, she's the daughter of Heather Locklear. A picture of what Ava looks like will be posted on my profile. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of Hermione Granger's Cousin: Year Three!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

If you told Clarissa Granger that she would be suspended from the Salem Witches' Institute and that she would be going to live with her cousin and her cousin's parents she would have called you crazy and would ask for the nearest metal hospital. But here she was sitting on a plane on her way to London, England. Clarissa had never even heard of this cousin, Hermione and her parents. She guessed that her parents didn't get along with Hermione's parents so they decided not to tell her about them. Clarissa found it weird that her parents would send her somewhere to live with people they hated.

Clarissa didn't even want to go there even though she did dream of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since she was living with Hermione, who went to Hogwarts, she was going to be able to fulfill that dream of going to the famous school. Clarissa signed as she looked out the window of the plane. There was a dazed look in her eyes. Clarissa was thinking about her parents and about how much she was going to miss them. Life as she knew it was going to change but she couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Clarissa sighed once more before closing her eyes to get much needed sleep.

A soft nudge on her shoulder startled Clarissa awake. She looked around tiredly and she noticed that everyone was off of the plane. Clarissa then looked to her side so she could see the person who had nudged her shoulder. It was a young boy who looked to be fourteen years old, he had brown hair and baby blue eyes that you could just drown in. A dazed look appeared on Clarissa's face as she looked the boy up and a down. The boy looked nervous and she blushed, snapping out of her dazed look. The boy must have thought she was some crazy.

"Sorry about there," Clarissa apologized with the blush still on her face. "It's been a long flight."

The boy cracked a smile causing her to blush even deeper. The boy smirked when he finally noticed the blush.

"Sure has," The boy agreed, and Clarissa's heart fluttered at the sound of his British voice.

Clarissa decided then and there that maybe living in London wouldn't be so bad if all the boys looked like him. The boy held out his hand.

"I'm Samuel Johnson," the boy, or now Clarissa knew as Samuel, said introducing himself.

Clarissa grasped Samuel's hand and shook it once but she didn't let go of it. "Clarissa Granger," she said. "It's nice to meet you Samuel."

Samuel kissed the top of her hand and she seriously almost fell out of seat. "Nice to meet you Clarissa," he said with a flirty smile.

Clarissa couldn't help but giggle loudly. Samuel smiled, charmingly as he let go of her hand.

"We should be getting off of the plane," he said watching as Clarissa got up and smoothed out the wrinkles in the skirt that she was wearing.

"Yes of course," Clarissa said, agreeing. "I would rather die than get stuck on this plane." She joked rather badly but he found it funny.

Samuel laughed. "Your funny," he told her after he stopped laughing. He smirked when Clarissa blushed.

Clarissa quickly went down the path that would lead her out of the plane with Samuel following right behind. Once off of the plane, the two said goodbye to one another as Samuel had seen his parents as soon as he got off the plane. Clarissa watched as Samuel walked towards his smiling parents and she smiled. She wondered if she was ever going to see him again. Clarissa glanced around for her aunt, uncle and cousin. After looking for a couple minutes, she finally spotted them holding a banner in green letters that said, 'Welcome to England Clarissa'. Clarissa grinned as she made her way over to them. A girl that was standing next to her parents had bushy brown hair and bucked teeth and her lean arms were around a rather large book. Clarissa guessed that this was her cousin Hermione. As soon as she was in front of them, Emma Granger, pulled her into a rather tight hug that cut off her breathing. She finally pulled away from the hug and Clarissa took large breaths. Emma grinned.

"Clarissa, it's been a long time," she said happily. "How are your parents?" Her voice was concerned when she asked.

Clarissa wondered why her aunt was concerned for her parents. She kept that to herself as she replied to Emma's question.

"Oh their fine," she told her, and Emma let out a breath of relief.

"That's good," Emma said. She looked at Hermione. "Love, this is your cousin Clarissa."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you," she said politely. "I've heard such great things about you."

"Me too," Clarissa lied with a fake smile, not wanting to mention the awful things that her Mother said about Hermione and her parents. "So . . . are we going?"

Emma nodded, smiling. "Yes of course," she said. "Let's get going. David is outside waiting for us."

Clarissa titled her head to the side. "Who's David?" she asked confused.

"My husband," Emma replied. Clarissa's mouth made an 'o' shape as she nodded her head causing Emma to smile. "Come on then loves, don't want to keep him waiting longer."

**-HGC-**

Clarissa was now sitting in the back seat of the Granger car with Hermione, who was reading the book that she was holding in her arms back at the airport.

"Hermione," she said wanting to start up a conversation.

"Yes," Hermione said looking up from her book.

"What book are you reading?" Clarissa asked.

Hermione's brown eyes started to sparkle. "Hogwarts: A History," she gushed. "It's my favorite book. I've tried to get my friends to read it but there not into reading like I am."

"Oh, I've never read that book before," Clarissa said. "I went to the Salem Witches' Institute in America and they didn't have Hogwarts: A History at the library over there."

"What was it like going to school in America?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It was alright," Clarissa told her. "I really wanted to go to Hogwarts, but my parents didn't want me to go to a magic school so far away from home."

Hermione nodded. "Oh," she said. "You're just going to just love Hogwarts. I couldn't imagine going to another school other than Hogwarts."

Clarissa grinned brightly. "I bet," she agreed. "It's always been a dream of mine going to Hogwarts now that I've gotten expelled from the Salem Witches' Institute."

Hermione suddenly looked horrified. "How did you get expelled?" she asked with wide eyes.

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "It was for something really stupid," she told her cousin. "I was in Potions class and I did a Potion wrong and I got expelled for it."

"Really?" Hermione said surprised, and Clarissa nodded. "Well that's unethical and barbaric."

"I know right," Clarissa agreed, glad that someone agreed with her. "The only thing good about getting expelled is that I get to go Hogwarts."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but her Mum interrupted her before she could.

"Sorry interrupt, but we're here," Emma said.

Hermione and Clarissa both glanced out the window and sure enough they were sitting in front of a rather large house. Clarissa's eyes widened.

"This is your house!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. "It's huge!"

Emma laughed. "The beauty of being well paid dentist," she joked, glancing at her husband. "Isn't that right honey?"

"Sure is love," David Granger agreed with a laugh. "Well come on let's go inside."

**-HGC-**

"This is going to be your room Clarissa," Hermione said, opening the door to the guest room.

Clarissa peered inside of the room. The room was rather large and it had large queen sized bed.

"Wow," Clarissa said amazed. "This is even bigger than my room back at home. I think I'm going to enjoy living here."

Hermione laughed. "I'm glad you like it Rissa," she said.

Clarissa grinned at Hermione. She had taken a large liking to Hermione and her cousin was nothing like her parents said that she was. Clarissa could easily see them becoming best friends.

"Time for dinner girls!" Emma called from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Coming!" Hermione and Clarissa called back in unison.

The two cousins shared a smile with another before leaving the room to eat dinner. After dinner that night, Clarissa was under her covers with her eyes closed. It was clear that she was asleep. Clarissa slept that night dreaming of all the amazing adventures she was going to have at Hogwarts.

**TBC . . .**

**End A/N:** Well here's the first chapter of my new Harry Potter story. Please tell me what you think of the chapter and tell me if you want me to continue. Anyway, until the next chapter of Hermione Granger's Cousin: Year Three!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and never will. Even though I would gladly take Harry out of J.K Rowling's talented hands! But I do own Clarissa Granger and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note: **Okay this chapter starts the plot of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Remember the things that look familiar I do not own except the Clarissa parts. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy chapter two of Hermione Granger's Cousin: Year Three!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Clarissa stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, looking up at it amazement. The train looked much more magnificent in real life than in pictures. Hermione had let her borrow books that she had so that she could learn more about Hogwarts. Her cousin wasn't with her right now and neither were her aunt and uncle. They had to go to work so they couldn't take her. Hermione had gone to the Leaky Caldron to meet up with some friends. She did offer to take her but Clarissa didn't want to so she decided to just stay with Hermione's parents. She could hardly contain her excitement. Clarissa was just so excited to be going to Hogwarts and she still couldn't believe that she was actually going. She also couldn't wait to meet Hermione's friends.

Her cousin didn't say much about them and Clarissa couldn't help but wonder why. Her cousin talked about this boy Ronald Weasley mostly. Clarissa guessed that her cousin had a crush on this Ronald, not that her cousin even admitted it. When she asked Hermione about it all she was did was stutter nervously and denies it. Clearly my cousin was lying, Clarissa thought to herself with a smirk. A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts of Hermione and Ronald. Clarissa looked beside her to see who had tapped her on the shoulder. She squealed when she saw Hermione standing there with a grin on her face. Clarissa hugged her cousin tightly, not noticing the two boys who were just staring at them.

"Mione!" she exclaimed, squeezing her cousin tighter. "I've missed you!"

Hermione laughed. "I've only been gone for a couple of days," she said amused.

Clarissa pouted. "So that's still a long time," she said as she broke the hug between her and her cousin. It was then that she noticed the two boys, she guessed that these were Hermione's friends. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked her cousin, mostly staring at the boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. _He's cute _Clarissa thought to herself with a blush that was thankfully unnoticed.

"Oh yes," Hermione said. She pointed to the redhead boy with freckles. "This is Ronald Weasley." Clarissa smirked at that, and she rolled her eyes then pointed at the boy with the messy black hair. "And this is Harry Potter."

Clarissa's eyes widened for a faction of a second before getting over her shock. She surprised the boys by pulling them into a hug. Clarissa broke the hug and she grinned at Harry and Ron's blushes.

"It's nice to meet you guys," she said still grinning hugely. "Any friend of Hermione is a friend of mine."

"Who are you exactly?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"This is my American cousin Clarissa," Hermione explained. "She's been living with my parents and I for a few months because she got suspended from the Salem Witches' Institute and her parents thought it would be best if she came here."

"So she's going to Hogwarts," Harry said, and the Granger girls nodded. "That's cool. It's nice to meet you too Clarissa." He flashed her a lopsided smile causing the poor girl to go red.

_'Damn'_ Clarissa cured to herself. '_Why are all these British boys making me blush. First it was Sam and now it's the famous Harry Potter' _Out loud she said, "You too Harry."

"We should get inside the train before it leaves," Hermione said being the always logical one.

Ron, Clarissa, and Harry nodded causing the bushy haired teen to smile. The Golden Trio and Clarissa set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train. This one Clarissa noticed had only one occupant, man sitting fast asleep next to the window. The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. Clarissa noticed that he looked ill and exhausted causing her to frown with concern in her eyes. The stranger was quite young but his light brown hair was flecked with grey. Clarissa wondered who the stranger was and Ron did to voicing it out loud.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they all sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window. Except for Clarissa who had sat down next to the man just because she didn't know who the stranger was didn't mean that she was scared of him.

Harry noticed that Hermione's cousin had sat away from the group, looking out the window. With a glance at Ron and Hermione, he got up and sat next to Clarissa who smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Harry whispered back.

Clarissa was about to say more but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Professor R.J Lupin," Hermione whispered at once.

Clarissa guessed that that was the stranger's name and she wondered how Hermione knew this. It was then that noticed that on the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters. Clarissa rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, Hermione noticed things that most people didn't. She spent enough time with her cousin to know this.

"Wonder what he teaches," Ron said frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"That's obvious," Hermione whispered again. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well I hope he's up for it," Ron said doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway…" He turned to Harry who he just noticed was sitting next to Clarissa quietly talking to one another. Ron watched as Hermione's cousin laugh at something Harry said and Harry laughed with her. Ron smiled, glad to see that his friend was happily. "Harry." His best mate stopped talking to Clarissa and looked at him. "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry was confused for a moment before he remembered the conversation he and Mr. Weasley had before meeting Clarissa. He explained to Ron, Hermione and Clarissa all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, Hermione had her hands over her mouth, and Clarissa had a horrified look on her face. Harry couldn't help himself. He wrapped an arm around Clarissa's shoulder to comfort her and to his surprised it worked. Finally Hermione lowered her hands to speak.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you?" she said with the same horrified look that Clarissa once had. "Oh Harry . . . you'll have to be really careful. Don't go looking for trouble. It won't end well if you do."

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry said nettled.

"I'm sure you don't," Clarissa said.

"I mean, how thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him," Ron said shakily.

"Very thick," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Harry may not be book smart like I am but he's not that stupid to be going to look for Sirius Black.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Harry," Clarissa said with a giggle. A grin was plastered on her face as she said this.

Harry pitched her in the side causing her to squeal as she was very ticklish there. Hermione smiled at the two, glad that her cousin and her friends got along. She was worried that her friends wouldn't have taken to Clarissa but looks like she was wrong. Yes even the smartest witch of her generation can be wrong every once in a while. Hermione decided to talk about Hogsmeade's, a place where she was very excited to go to.

"I'm looking forward to go to Hogsmeade's," she said. "I've heard that's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"

"I guess," Ron said offhandedly. "I'm more excited about going to Honeydukes."

Hermione hadn't heard of that place before. She didn't remember reading about it. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"It's this sweetshop," Ron said, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"

"Hm," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "I should have known. That would probably be the only things besides food that you would be excited about."

"What? Its candy," Ron defended as if that explained everything and to him it did.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him before looking over at Harry. "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" she asked even though she sort of already figured that he wouldn't be able to come but it didn't hurt to ask.

"I guess," Harry said sighing heavily. "You guys will just have to tell about it. My Uncle didn't sign the permission slip."

Hermione smiled at her friend sadly. "I'm sorry Harry," she apologized. "If it makes you feel better, Clarissa won't be able to go there either."

Harry looked over at Clarissa and she nodded.

"Since I didn't go to Hogwarts, I don't have a permission slip so I can't go either," Clarissa said. She sighed. "I wish I could go though. I heard that Hogsmeade's supposed to be amazing."

Harry squeezed her hand which he was still holding.

"Are you sure you can't just get Professor McGonagall to sign it or Fudge?" Ron asked with his shoulders slumped. Clearly he was disappointed that his friend would be able to go.

Hermione flashed Ron an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. Boys were so dense these days . . .

"I'm sure," Harry said. "I already asked Fudge when I was at the Leaky Caldron and Professor McGonagall won't do it either."

Clarissa sighed, looking out the window. She hoped that they would be at Hogwarts soon. It was getting boring just sitting here. Clarissa wished that something interesting would happen. Unknown to her, something interesting was going to happen.

**-HGC-**

Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, Clarissa heard footsteps out in the corridor and three people appeared at the door. She had no idea who these three were, but her cousin and her friends sure did. Clarissa noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had scowls on their faces so she had a feeling that they didn't like them. The boy with the blonde hair stared at her but she ignored him. Clarissa had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this boy at all.

"Well look who it is," The boy said in a drawl, pulling open the compartment door "Potty and Weasel."

The other two boys who were standing behind the blonde almost like they were the blonde's body guards. The two chuckled trollishly causing Clarissa to shutter.

"I heard that your father finally got his hands some gold this summer, Weasley," The boy said with a sneer. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Clarissa was the first to react just as Ron stood up. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" she snarled swiping out her wand and pointing it at the boy. She didn't like it when someone made fun of her friend like she told Ron and Harry 'any friend of Hermione is a friend of mine' and she wholeheartedly meant it.

"Calm down Rissa," Harry said, placing a hand on the middle of Clarissa's back when he stood up.

There was still a glare on her face but she sighed, putting the wand away. Clarissa knew that it wouldn't do any good if she got in trouble for her first day at Hogwarts. It was silent after that until Professor Lupin suddenly snorted.

"Who's that?" The boy said, taking an automatic step back as he stopped Lupin.

"New teacher," Harry said. "What were you saying Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed. He might be mean but he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with a teacher.

"Come on," he muttered to his two bodyguards, and they disappeared.

Harry, Ron, and Clarissa all sat back down. There was a scowl on Ron's face as he crossed his arms and glared.

"I'm not going to be taking any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get his head and —" He trailed off when Hermione gave him a hard look. "What?" he asked innocently.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him but she stopped herself, deciding that if he didn't know what she was talking about she might as well not tell him. "Nothing," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Clarissa knew that her friend was lying but she didn't call her out on it. She just knew that her cousin would deny it like she denies liking Ron. The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered to life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared but still Professor Lupin.

"Dang, he's a heavy sleeper," Clarissa commented when she noticed that Lupin was still in a deep even as the train and the rain continued.

Hermione couldn't agree more. Just as she was about to say some more, she was interrupted by Ron speaking.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said looking past Lupin at the now completely black window. The words hardly left his mouth as the train started to slow down. "Great. I'm starving. I want to get to the feast.

"Of course you do," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. Ron glared at her but she ignored him as she looked down at her watch. "We can't already be there."

Clarissa had a concerned look on her face as she asked, "Then why are we stopping Mione?"

"I don't know Rissa," Hermione replied with a worried look also on her face.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever and that was saying something. Harry let go of Clarissa's hand and since he was the one nearest to the compartment door he got up to look into the corridor. Clarissa let out a scream when the train came to a sudden stop and caused all the luggage to fall with a bang. And they suddenly was plunged in the darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarissa cried as she stood up quickly.

Harry searched his way to find her, and she was able to see Harry's hand and she grabbed it twining her fingers through his. Clarissa pressed into Harry's side as her hand tightened around his.

"Ouch!" Hermione suddenly gasped. "Ron that was my foot!"

"Quiet!" a horse voice cried suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.

Suddenly, there was a soft, crackling sound, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same horse voice, and he got slowly to his feet.

Professor Lupin didn't say anything as he walked over to the compartment door. Before he could reach it though, the door slid open before he could reach. Clarissa gulped, and she whimpered at what she saw.

"Dementors," Clarissa said in a frightened voice.

The cloaked figure drew a long, slow, rattling breath as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over them all. Clarissa felt her own breath catch in her chest as if she couldn't breathe. The cold went deeper than her skin and she felt really cold. It was inside her chest, it was inside his heart, it made her heart beat wildly. Clarissa's eyes rolled up into her head. She couldn't see anything, not Harry, not Hermione, not Ron, and not even Professor Lupin. It was like they disappeared from her very eyes. She fell to the ground in a heap and she didn't move at all . . .

**TBC . . .**


End file.
